


The Phantom (Levi x Reader)

by MissAckerman93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crime, Drama, Eren Jeager - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Eren x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Investigation, Kenny Ackerman - Freeform, Lawyer Eren, Lawyer Levi, Lemon, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Love, Mafia Boss, Mikasa - Freeform, Mystery, Prison, Romance, The Phantom - Freeform, Thriller, levi x eren x reader, mafia, mikasa ackerman - Freeform, prisoner, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93
Summary: Levi and you are in your last year in a prestigious law school. You both are considered outstanding students, top of the class. As honor students, you both were trusted and assigned to work together in a case by a very recognized law firm dedicated to prosecuting dangerous criminals. They are trying to solve the mystery behind one of the most dangerous mafia bosses in modern times, The Phantom, whose identity, motives, and location are yet to be revealed. The law firm warns that this is a risky task only to be managed by the best of the best and most discreet people since even looking for clues could cost you your life.  It is known that once The Phantom feels close to be discovered, he does the unthinkable to stop his prosecutors.  Now, it is up to you and Levi to work as a team to make justice and reveal The Phantom.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Partners

Reader discretion is advised. Either way, I will try my best to put a disclaimer before every part. The story will develop a bit slow, but trust me, it's gonna get better. Patience, my dear reader. If you see something in italic, it is a thought. Keep that in mind. Let's go!

CHAPTER 1

It's been three years that you are in law school. Even though you are an A's and B's student, you were considered by your peers as one of the most outstanding students. Of course, being on top of the class was not easy. You've had become a victim of sleep deprivation, anxiety attacks, loss of appetite, and emotional exhaustion worrying about failing. Not only that, you'd had to give up on any social life or even having a boyfriend. You had immense pressure over your shoulders, as you really wanted to keep those grades up and land an amazing job opportunity as a prosecutor in the future. Since this was your goal, you applied for an internship in a prestigious law firm that would help you advance your goal. I mean, having an internship like that in your resumé would do wonders, and amaze your future employers. Little did you know what kind of wild ride you were getting into with this experience.

*In law school*

"Alright students. This is all for today. We are currently on page 70. Tomorrow's lecture begins on page 71 all the way through page 106, and we will also discuss 50 cases related to the topic. Since we are a small group of students enrolled in this class, I will divide the cases assigned. You each will have 5 cases assigned to discuss in class. This will be worth participation points for the final grade. Class dismissed!", said the law professor Mr. Glioni. 

"What?! I have to read all those pages plus 5 cases, all due tomorrow?! This bastard! Does he think this is the only class we have?!", you thought with an annoyed face. Everyone packed their belongings and left the classroom. Your best friend, BF/N, was next to you. 

"Y/N, you seem tired. Want to go take a quick break, eat something, and come back later to the library to read?"

"Yes, please! I'm starving, and if I don't take this mini-break, I'm going to collapse any minute.", you said taking a deep breath. Your BFF giggles. 

"Let's go to our favorite buffet! They have a student discount today.", said BF/N excitedly.

"No way?! Let's go! But first, let's go to the library, pick our study table, and leave our belongings to save the spots." 

"Ok, Y/N! Great idea."

You both went to the library to save your study spots. There were cameras everywhere, and it was a custom for students to leave their things there. It is presumed it's a safe place. It is the law school library. Either way, you decided to let the librarian know that you were going to leave your things and go eat for like an hour. On your way to the librarian's desk, you see a "new" face. Well, not a new face exactly, but a new person working as the librarian instead of the old fossil that used to work there day and night. It was your crush, Levi Ackerman, the smartest student in law school, the straight A's, 4.00 GPA student, the one that even made professors question themselves who knew more if they as the professors or Levi. A light pink blush crossed your face, stopping you on your tracks, not being able to get even closer to the librarian's desk. But you had to! Your friend was making you signals to hurry up. You took a deep breath and moved forward.

"Um, h-hello? Is Mr. Fuyimoto around?", you shyly asked with a blush on your face. Levi looks up at you with his serious penetrating gray eyes that feel as if he can almost see your soul. 

"Hm? He is not working at the moment. The old fossil is sick, but I'm working as a part-timer here as a temporary librarian. How can I help you?", asked Levi with a serious face. 

"Um, I just came to say that I will be leaving my belongings here for an hour. I'll be out eating but will come back as soon as possible. C-can you please once in a while check my and friend's stuff?" Levi looks at you with a bored Billie Eilish look. 

"Do I look like a security guard to you? *sigh* What table is it?", he asked. 

"Asshole...table 9... it's right in front of here..." 

"Alright. But if something were to happen, I or the library is not responsible." 

"...thank you...", you replied in a low voice. As you were walking away, you hear the familiar voice calling you. It was from Levi again.

"Oi oi. Wait." Levi moves his hand in a certain way as calling you to go back to him.

"Hm?", you looked back at him confused, and walk towards him again.

"Are you Y/N?" 

"...yes?...why?...", you said with a small blush.

"You and I take the same class of Law Ethics with Professor Glioni." 

"Ah, really? I mean, it's a small group, but I'm not good at remembering people's faces. Sorry. I barely talk in class, though. How do you remember my name? Gotta pretend I had no idea. If only he knew I'm always daydreaming in class about him." 

"Ah, I see. Well, it's not hard to remember you. You always show up late to class, and the professor says your name like three times when he is passing the attendance." When you heard Levi say such an unexpected comment, you felt embarrassed and stayed silent. He then said, "Anyways, when are you coming back?" 

"...In an hour. Well, seeing the time, probably in less. You know we have a lot assigned to read."

"Hm. Ok. I'm no babysitter of belongings, but since it's right there in front of me, I'll check on it once in a while. I'll be here until late at night. Go on." 

"Should I ask him to join us to study later? I mean, his brain sure could come in handy. We can discuss the cases together and learn a few new things from each other...Ah!! What am I thinking?!! I bet he has his own group of friends to study with. He is so popular. Thank you!"

You went back to your friend with a smile. It was your first time talking to Levi. Your heart was beating so fast. You felt butterflies in your stomach. "Hey, Y/N? Hellooooo. Girl?! What took you so long? Now we have like 15min less of lunchtime!" 

"Aaaaah, I know. Sorry sorry!" 

"Who was that anyway? Was that Levi? Why is he working as a librarian? Part-time job? Where is the old fossil?" 

"BF/N, I'll tell you everything while we eat. Let's go!"

You two left to your favorite buffet, ate like there was no tomorrow, and answered all your best friend's questions. She couldn't stop teasing you with Levi, as she knew you had a huge crush on him since the first year of law school. He was always the quiet, serious, not many friends type of guy, but in class, his participation was phenomenal, out of this world. His personality, intelligence, and how sexy he was, made you fall deeply in love with him. 

"Y/N, you should ask Levi to study with us. That could be a good excuse for you to get closer to him." 

"BF/N! Y-you crazy?! H-how could I?! N-no! I wouldn't be able to focus with him in front or near me." 

"Girl, you are going to graduate soon, and don't even have a date. Have you ever even had se-"

"BF/N!! Shhhh! Omg! That's embarrassing!!! Don't ask me that in public! You know the answer to that...and it's a big no...", you said with your face red as a tomato. Your best friend giggled. She just has a hobby of teasing you with Levi. "Well, look at the time! Let's get back to the library. We have a lot of shit to read.", you said, trying to change the subject. 

"Alright, Y/N~"

You both go back to the library, but when you see Levi's direction, he is not there. Instead, there is an old lady taking his place. "Hmm. That's odd. He had told me he was going to be here until late night...", you said to your BFF. Suddenly, you hear a familiar voice. 

"Y/N, I need you to come to my office now for a moment. It's to talk about your internship.", said the Law School Dean, Mr. Moreno. 

"Yes, sir! I'll be right there!", you replied. 

"Alright. Don't keep us waiting much." 

"Ok! Wait. Us? As in there is someone else other than the dean? BF/N, I have to go for a moment, but I'll be right back. Got to talk to the Dean. Hopefully won't take long." 

"Its ok, Y/N! I'll start reading my cases while you come back." 

"Ok! See you soon!" You wave bye at your friend and go quickly to the Dean's office. "*knock knock* Sir? Its Y/N. May I come in?" 

"Ah, yes yes! Y/N, come in! We were waiting for you!", said Mr. Moreno with a very cheerful voice. As you open the door and see your surroundings, you see the Dean and a familiar figure. Your eyes open wide as if you'd seen a crime scene. "L-L-Levi?! Why, how, when, what is going on?" 

"Tch. Late as always, making us wait.", said Levi with a husky tone, serious face, sitting on a chair, crossing his legs as usual. (image above)

"H-hi, Mr. Moreno, Levi.". You were so ashamed and wanted to put your head underground like an ostrich. 

"Aaah, I see you already know Levi? Well, that is a step forward. Sit sit, miss L/N. We have to discuss the details of your internship.", said Mr. Moreno. You sit down next to Levi, feeling nervous with a blush across your face. You were so confused. "Miss L/N, you must be asking yourself why is Mr. Ackerman here as well. You see, both of you were the only two privileged students chosen to participate in this internship due to your superb performance in law school. We have recognized this, and so did the law firm that will employ you for this semester." You felt so excited. The Dean just confirmed you got accepted in the internship after such a competitive process, but you were dying inside knowing Levi was going to tag along in the internship. "Y/N, Levi, you two will be working as a team, as partners, during this internship." 

"WHAT?! AS PARTNERS? Omg omg omg omg. I'm going to die. Working side by side Levi fucking Ackerman! I don't know if this is good or bad. Omg..." Your face was so red even Mr. Moreno noticed. 

"Miss L/N? Hello? You seem....strange. Everything alright? Are you sick? A fever maybe? Is there anything you'd like to say?", asked the Dean worried.

"Oh! No, no, no. *nervous laugh* I'm just, um, surprised I got accepted, and that I'll be working with an outstanding classmate such as Levi. It's an honor, sir." Levi glanced at you as a response to your kind words, noticing as well your intense blush. Levi let out a small almost unnoticeable smirk.

"Levi, is there anything you'd like to say to me or Miss L/N?" 

"Not much. Just that I'm grateful for the opportunity, sir." 

"Alright then! It's settled! I feel so proud that you two will be the ones representing our law school. I myself can't contain the happiness. I don't know the case you two are assigned to since it is classified as top secret, so it is extremely confidential, but I assure you that Mr. Leon, your new boss, will enlighten you with all the details once you start next week, on Monday." Both Levi and you say at the same time "Next week?!" You two look at each other due to the synchronized question. 

"Aaah, I can already sense the chemistry between you two!", said the Dean. You both blushed at his blunt words. 

"It must be next week. The matter is so urgent that can't wait any longer. I know you two are in the midterms period, but I'll work on that myself with your professors. Focus on the case and put our school's name in the Heavens!" 

"Yes, sir!", both you and Levi reply again. 

"Alright! If there is no other question, you may leave." 

"I have a question, sir.", you said.

"Yes, Miss L/N?". 

"Where will we be staying? What about the expenses?" 

"Ah, that's a good question! Thanks for reminding me. All your expenses will be paid by the law firm, and you will be staying in a hotel near the firm during the semester. Since you can't come to the school for your classes due to the distance between the cities, your classes will be set online from next week. It's important you keep those grades high. If the firm receives a deficiency notice from a professor, your internship could be at risk, be sent back home, and end up paying them back everything they spent on you." 

"Hm, I see. Thank you for answering my question, sir." 

"Of course! Oh. One more thing. Very important. I know you two are still taking the Law Ethics class, and maybe haven't studied yet a particular article on the book, but for your information, even if you two are still law students, you have to be cautious with your work, appearances, attitude...basically, everything you do together and towards the law firm has to be kept professional. That includes maintaining confidentiality at all times with the details of the case. No one, not even your family or right hand can know the details. Not even I as your Dean. You two have to stay professional always, and not let any personal matter get involved between you and your duty with the law firm either. If you do the contrary to our Law Ethics code, or go far as to commit a crime, you will be expelled from law school and forever from the law profession, and probably you could end up going to jail, if necessary. Am I clear?" Both you and Levi affirm with a nod. "Good. Now you may go! Ackerman, take care of Y/N for me! That city is for big boys, filled with hungry lions and criminals, and a beautiful girl like Y/N will be seen as prey in their eyes." You blushed at the Dean's words. Levi did a small nod, but you could see his annoyed face. "...Yes, sir...", responded Levi.

You and Levi leave the Dean's office, silent, not even looking at each other until Levi breaks the silence. "Well, Y/N, I guess now I not only have to watch out for your belongings but for you too during the internship. Great. Do I have a security guard slash babysitter face? *sigh* Tch." 

"You don't have to watch over me. I'm old enough to take care of myself, thank you very much." 

"Tch. The girl has an attitude. I see. This is going to be interesting."

"Yea. I can already imagine...", you said with an annoyed tone. 

"I'll go back to my boring duty. At least I won't have to continue working as a substitute librarian anymore. Now I'll be doing what I like, and what I'm good at.", said Levi with a serious and confident tone. 

"I see you really look forward to this internship. What made you apply for it?", you curiously asked.

"...That is non of your business.", responded Levi with a serious face. Anyway, don't expect me to be your babysitter. We were assigned as partners but that doesn't mean we are friends. If it were for me, I would've chosen to work solitary. Sadly, I have no choice this time. I expect you to follow the same speed in the process and don't screw up the case. When I'm on professional duty, I take things very seriously and personally." And just like that, without even awaiting a response from you, Levi leaves back to the library. At that moment, you knew that this internship with Levi s going to be harder than you thought. For a moment, you felt hope that something could develop over time as you two work together, but now...knowing how perfectionist, demanding, and serious Levi was with his duty, there was no space for errors or even for anything romantic to happen.

"*sigh* I feel I fell in love with the wrong guy...am I bad in the head? Why do I still desire him?... Am I a freaking masochist?!", you thought as you walked back to the library to your best friend. 

"Y/N! Levi came back! He looks annoyed. Anyway, where were you? You two came at the same time. Strange~", said BF/N, teasing you.

"BF/N, I'm not in the mood for your things... but yes, we were togeth-", you got interrupted by your best friend. 

"EH?! WOAH. Just one casual chat and BAM! ...damn, you sure are needy, girl." 

"NO! Omg, BF/N! Low your voice!! We are in a damn library! I swear...you are such a perv! ...The Dean called us to his office. We are going to be "partners" in the internship I applied to." 

"EH?!" 

"BF/N! You are going to get us kicked ou-", you couldn't finish your sentence as you got cut off my a chill down your spine. Even your friend felt it. Both of you gulped as you slowly turn to see behind you a very scary, intimidating, "I'm going to kill you both" death glare from Levi as he stood behind you girls. "Y/N. Get.the.fuck.out. from my library with your damn friend." 

"But, we just starte-" 

"Get.the.fuck.OUT!" You and your BF/N packed and left as if a fire alarm rang and everyone had to escape for their lives. 

"Tch. Where the hell do they think they are? A park? A concert? *sigh*", thought Levi as he went back to his librarian duties. You and your best friend left back to your dorms. You were roommates. You both talked about everything during the night. After that scary death glare, you girls couldn't sleep all night. Traumatized. Plus, you two still had so much to read that, definitely, there was no time to sleep. A long day was still ahead of you.

END OF CHAPTER 1

To be continued...


	2. Classroom

CHAPTER 2

*next day in law school*

"Miss Y/N L/N.... Y/N L/N?...... Is Y/N L/N in the classroom?", asked Professor Glioni with an annoyed face. 

"Tch. She must have overslept all night reading cases with her dumb friend. Irresponsible. And I have to deal with that?", thought Levi. At that moment you and your best friend arrive. 

"Sir! Sorry. Traffic!", you clearly lied to get away with it. 

"Miss L/N, this thing of getting late to class has become a frequent occurrence. Is everything alright?" 

"Yes, sir! Honestly, we overslept a bit and traffic caught us. Sorry!", you talked on your and your friend's behalf. 

"Hmm...alright, misses. Take a seat, but in the front row as punishment." 

"Eeeeeh?" both you and your friend responded. You always sat a bit on the back because of three reasons: the class was boring, like to online shop during class, or daydream about Levi watching him from afar as he sat two rows away from your seat. Now you two had to be in the front row, right in front of Levi's row. The glaring and chills were intense during the whole class. You both discussed your cases responsibly but were pale at the feeling of Levi being behind you two. 

"Misses, you look pale. Are you alright?", asked the professor. 

"Y-yes! J-just a bit tired.", you replied nervously. Levi smirked knowing he had absolute power and dominance over you without even making a move or saying a word. He felt superior making you shiver and lose your composure because of him. That actually excited him. 

"Heh. It's going to be interesting being with this brat during the internship. I wonder...", thought Levi. 

"Mr. Ackerman! You seem to have an amused face. Perhaps you'd like to discuss your cases now.", demanded the professor. Levi's right eye twitched in annoyance knowing that the thought of you being dominated by him made him lose his composure in class. Still, he proceeded to discuss his cases superbly. Even though just a moment ago you were a wreck due to his glare from behind, you couldn't stop looking at him with awe and admiration as he discussed his cases like a pro. He was so talented, smart, handsome, hypnotizing. Whenever you tried to get him off your mind and think of the asshole he is, when he gets in his lawyer mode, he made you fall in love with him all over again. You wanted to kiss his lips, feel his touch, for him to do all the things you fantasize with him every night or even during classes. "Ah~ It's going to be interesting being with this sensual asshole during the internship. I wonder...", you thought as you kept looking at him with lustful eyes.

The class finished. Your best friend approached you. "Y/N, I feel so sorry for you. I couldn't survive a day with that creep. He is sexy as fuck, but damn...His looks don't take the creepy psycho vibe off him. Anyway, I'm tired. I'll see you on Sunday before you leave. I'll give you time for you to spend with your family, ok?" 

"Heh. Thanks, BF/N. And don't worry. I'll be fine. *giggle* Thanks for worrying. Bye~" 

"Bye, Y/N!", waved your friend as she walked away. Everyone had left the classroom. They always run away like a stampede. You finish packing your books in your bag, and as you turned around, crash with a male figure. "Ah! I'm sorry! Did I hurt yo-", you opened your eyes wide as you saw that you had crashed into Levi that was behind you. 

"!!! Did you just dirty my new shoes?", asked Levi as he glared at you. 

"I-I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were behind me!! My friend left and I was alone here." 

"Tch. I just cleaned these shoes this morning."

"Well, who told you to show up all of the sudden without even making a sound? You startled me, you creep."

"Heh. Did I scare you?" 

"Yes! You appeared out of nowhere!! L-like...like a damn ghost!" 

"AHAAHAH!", laughed Levi. 

"Holy shit. I made Levi, Levi Ackerman, laugh? The end is near. I can't deny...his laugh turns me on...FUCK! What am I thinking? Aaaah!" 

"Tch. You brat. If we weren't inside a law school, I would make you lick my damn shoe clean....Anyways..." 

"What do you want? Why are you still here? Waiting for me~?", you said in a seductive way, teasing Levi. Suddenly, with a swift move, Levi pins you hard against the classroom wall, him having both hands against the wall, you located between his arms, facing him, faces really close to each other. 

"If I were you, I don't talk in that tone to me.", said Levi with a husky tone. You couldn't stop staring at his gray eyes, lips, blushing. You were a mess. You were on fire with his closeness and how swift he was to pin you in such a way, in a classroom, alone both of you. 

"L-L-Levi, I'm s-sorry. P-please calm down, ok? No need to get angry. I-I was just j-joking." 

"Joking? Tch. I saw how you looked at me while I was discussing my cases. Your eyes were full of lust. What were you thinking about? More like, what were you fantasizing about, hm?", asked Levi. That last question, he made it right in your ear sending you chills down your spine and a tingling sensation in your sensitive areas. 

"N-n-nothing. I wasn't doing anything but admiring your intelligence!", you responded while blushing.

"Oh~ Is that the only thing you admire from me?", asked Levi. You just stayed silent, blushing.

"Tch. Answer my question! That's an order!"

"P-Please, let me go! W-we are going to get caught! You'll get us both expelled!", you said trying to get loose from between his arms. If such a scene were to be seen inside a law school, you both could be expelled for it as it is against the regulations. Plus, it is considered an obscene scene in a public place where anyone could come at any moment. 

"Tch. One day you'll have to answer me that question, either with your words...or with your body." His words sent chills down your spine as you understood very well what he meant. You were a virgin, but your imagination was experienced as a p*rn star. He freed you from his arms and proceeded to give you a sticky note. "Here, brat. Have my number. I'll pick you up personally on Monday in my car. We are in this together, we leave and get there together." 

"Eh? No! Not after all this. Jerk! I'm leaving in my own car. I don't need you as a taxi." 

"Oi oi oi. Who are you calling a jerk? I'm doing you a favor, bitch!" 

"I didn't ask for it! Who knows what your intentions are!" 

"Honestly? Nothing. I see you as someone insignificant. Not worth my time.", said Levi looking at you with an emotionless face.

"Wtf? After all this?", you said with a disappointed tone. 

"I was just teasing you. It's fun to do so and to see your scared face. It's quite entertaining." 

"Are you a sadist?!"

"...Maybe...", replied Levi with a smirk on his face. Oh, that just made your heart stop. You were on heat. 

"Besides, you know the law. I would never do anything to you without your consent." 

"Hm...*sigh* Fine. D-don't do that again..." 

"Alright~ Y/N. Whatever you say. Remember to call me so I can know your location and pick you up."

"What if I don't contact you?", you said in a daring tone. 

"Heh. Trust me. I'll fucking find you. Don't test my investigation skills. Before entering law, I had extensive military training. You have no idea all the things I learned there, bitch. Don't test my patience, you got that?" 

"...Y-yes...". 

"Good girl. Now, see you on Monday, brat.", said Levi with a smirk as he walked away.

"...What have I gotten into?", you thought and stood silently in the classroom.

END OF CHAPTER 2

To be continued...


	3. Spark

CHAPTER 3

It was Friday. You and Levi were going to travel on Monday to the new city. It was only 3 hours away, but you were forbidden to live or personally have contact with anyone of your family or friends. You still didn't know why such protocol, but eventually you would find out. You only had today, Saturday, and Sunday to pack your stuff, and to say goodbye to your small group of friends and family. Monday came. It was time to depart. Levi had come over to pick you up at 4:30AM.

"Mom, dad! My classmate came to pick me up! I'm leaving! Love you!" 

"Take care, honey! We love you! Oh! Y/N! Remember to eat breakfast! You know you have to watch your low blood sugar (hypoglycemia). Always carry candy with you or a snack!", said your worried mom. 

"Yeeeeeeeees, moooooom. We will eat breakfast on the way. Don't worry.", you said smiling at your parents. You all hugged and said your goodbyes. As you open the door to go out, you see parked in front of your house a fucking matte black Tesla car, the latest model, the year 2021. Your jaw dropped. "I-I-is that Levi's car?!!!!!!!", you couldn't believe what you were seeing. It was the first time ever that you saw a Tesla in person.

"Oi oi oi! Hurry up! Never seen a damn car before? What do you drive? Horses?", yelled Levi at you. 

"This asshole...", you said to yourself. You yelled back, "Can you at least be a man and help me with all this luggage and put it in the car?!" 

"Tch. Weak bitch. What the hell did you pack there?! Your whole damn room?! Why 4 huge luggage?! You thought I had a hippie van that can carry a lot of shit?!" 

"LOL! NO! But it's a whole fucking semester!!" You two kept yelling and arguing at each other like a recently married couple as things were getting organized in the car. Finally, you both get in the car. You waved goodbye once more at your parents as Levi starts to drive away. He glances at you at such a cute gesture with your family but doesn't say anything. After 20 minutes, Levi hears a sniff as if you were crying. 

"Oi oi! Are you crying?! Don't tell me you are fucking crying inside my car. You better not blow those damn boogers all over the place. And why are you crying?!" 

"I already miss my parents!", you started crying more. 

"Y/N, you are a fucking adult, in fucking law school, for fucks sake!"

"So?! Being an adult doesn't mean I can't cry! Besides, it's the first time I leave my family for such a long period. I'm actually anxious about this whole trip and experience. I'm happy, but I just love them too much and don't want them to feel alone." 

"They'll be fine. It's not like they won't see you again. Well...you never know. You could get killed by some maniac or mafia people in the city we are going to." 

"You asshole! Don't scare me like that!"

"HAHAHA!!", Levi laughed at your reaction. 

"Idiot!!! Besides, I don't think you would let me get hurt...Mr. Moreno entrusted you to take care of me.", you said in a sassy tone as you were applying lipstick. Levi glances at you and suddenly stops the car. "Hey!! What's the big idea?! I almost ate my fucking lipstick!!!", you said angrily. 

Levi turned to you with a glare, "Listen, bitch. As far as I remember, I told you last week I wasn't going to babysit you. Do I look like I care about you? I'm not your parents. I don't have to take care of you or waste my time watching over you. I have my own things to deal with. Did I make myself clear?!", Levi yells at you. In response, you let out a soft whimper, trying to hold on and not cry. You've never been mistreated this way. He was such a dominating and emotionless person, he didn't notice his words and actions were hurting you emotionally. "Am I clear?!! Answer with a 'Yes, sir!'", Levi demanded. 

You whimper, "y-yes, sir..."

"Good...That'll do...". You turn your head to look out the window to hide your tears. Both of you were in pure silence for about 30 minutes. While driving, Levi once in a while glanced at you. "Levi...what did you do? No, wait. Why do I care? She is just a classmate. Nothing more. Tch. This girl is annoying...did she fell asleep?...." thought Levi as he kept driving and glancing at you. He noticed you had fallen asleep. He started taking a good look at your facial features but decided to wake you up because he felt awkward being silent all the way. ".......Oi...", says Levi in a low voice, trying to wake you up but not startle you. "....Y/N...Oi, Y/N...?" 

"Mhm...5 minutes mhm...more, mom. Mhm can I...skip school? Ngmm...", you mumbled as you were sleep talking.

"Is this brat sleeptalking? OI, BRAT! Up up up! Don't want you drooling my car seat." 

"!!! Levi!! Ugh! You scared me! Why do you wake me up? Are we there yet? 

"Tch. Not even an hour has passed. We still have a long way to go."

"*sigh* I really want to get off this car already..." 

"What did you just say?! Is your fucking poor ass not appreciating it is sitting in a fucking Tesla?!!!" When you heard he called you a poor ass, you snapped. 

"LISTEN, YOU RICH IDIOT! THE PROBLEM IS NOT THE CAR!! ITS FUCKING YOU!!!! I PREFER TO BE IN A FUCKING RUSTY CAR THAT WAS RESCUED FROM THE JUNKYARD WITHOUT DOORS THAT IS BEEN DRIVEN BY A SWEET HUMBLE MAN THAN BEING IN A DAMN TESLA WITH A FUCKING JERK ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!!!", you yelled from the bottom of your heart. Levi was blown away. Never he imagine you had that explosive personality. It certainly was well hidden. He stayed silent. For the first time, Levi had nothing to respond to. He stayed that way for up to 40 minutes more, while you had gone back to sleep with arms crossed. There was pure silence. No music. He was thinking all the way of your blunt words. They actually seem to have affected him, but he was confused overall. 

Levi glanced at you, noticing you were still asleep. He made a quick stop to fill up the tank as there was still almost 1 hour or more to get to the city. While there, his stomach started rumbling. "Fuck. I'm starving. All this arguing made me hungry......I wonder if this brat ate...Waking her up again will mean war, but I really should get us something to eat...Oi, Y/N....Y/N... Hey, Y/N?", he looked at you but noticed you different. "Hm? Y/N? She wasn't this pale...why is she trembling? Is she sweating? Oi, Y/N! Hey, wake up! What's the matter with you?!", Levi tries to wake you up but no response. He saw you were breathing, but they were heavy breathings. When he touched your face, you were cold. "Fuck! What's going on?! Y/N?!", Levi yelled at you worryingly. 

You faintly responded, "...d-dizzy...s-s-snack...l-l-lugg-gage...", you said panting. Clearly, your low blood sugar level was hitting rock bottom. It is like the fuel of a car. You were suffering your hypoglycemia symptoms. Levi didn't know about your condition. 

"Dizzy?! Do you need a snack?! Snack in the luggage?! Your luggage is locked! You have the keys in your purse! Which luggage?! Uuugh!!! Y/N, are you fucking pregnant?!! Or diabetic?! Wtf?! Why didn't you tell me?! You didn't eat before coming with me?! Tch!!". Levi quickly goes inside the gas station and buys you a soda. "Brat! Here, drink this! ...Are you listening to me?! Oi! Drink! Open your damn big mouth. Suck on this damn straw! It's all you got to do!", said Levi shaking you. You barely had strength. You were so weak. Levi carefully opened your mouth and made you drink the soda, little by little. After 20 minutes, you had already drunk almost all of it.

"Hey, Y/N, you ok? Do you feel better?", asked Levi with a warm soft voice. You started to be more awake and responsive. "Nghn...my head hurts...I'm so sleepy and hungry...", you said yawning with your eyes closed.

"Alright. Let's get us something to eat. You should've told me you didn't eat breakfast. I would've bought it earlier when we left your parent's house...tch." 

"....I got carried away. We were arguing so much that...I had lost my appetite...Plus, I didn't know if you had eaten either. Didn't want to bother and make you do a stop to eat..." 

"......there is a (insert favorite fast food restaurant name) nearby....we'll stop, eat and go. 

"Ok..."

You got to your favorite fast-food restaurant. Levi ordered something for him and you. He decided to pay for everything. You insisted on paying for your meal, but he dominated the argument. "Here, brat. Eat.", demanded Levi.

"...thank you...", you said nodding at him as thanks while grabbing the food. 

"Yea, sure. Whatever. No need to thank m-", Levi was interrupted by you. 

"Thank you for saving me back there", you said looking down at the empty soda can. 

"....Tch...Y/N...why didn't you tell me?..." 

"...Tell you what?..." 

"That you are..." 

"...that I'm what?..." 

"...." 

"...." 

"...Y/N, are you...pregnant?", asked Levi with an annoyed and concerned face. 

"Eeeeeeh?! What?! Wtf?! HAHAAHAHAHA!!!", you started laughing nervously and surprised at the sudden question. Levi's face was priceless. 

"Why are you laughing, brat?!!...her laugh...is cute...heh...ugh. What's happening to me?... It's been only almost 2 hours with her and I've already gotten soft...". 

"If I were to be pregnant, I would be scared!! AHAAHHAAH! I mean, how?! With what boyfriend? HAHAAHAH! There is NO possible way that I'd be pregnant. I'm a fucking virg-", you quickly shut your mouth with your hand in embarrassment. Levi opened his eyes wide at the sudden confession, staring at you with a blush over his face. You looked away, blushing as well, eating what you ordered in total silence. Levi looked the other way, blushing too, eating his meal. An awkward silence dominated the car. It was only the air conditioner on, as the car was parked while you both ate. You two had decided to eat inside the car because the place was filled.

You break the silence to answer Levi's previous question. "...Um...to answer your question... No. I'm not pregnant...I'm just hypoglycemic... it's a low blood sugar condition. You saw me in one of my worst moments ever. It had been a while that all the symptoms of hypoglycemia fuck me up that way...so...thank you..." 

"...It was scary to see you like that...Next time, let me know. If...if there is something else I should know that is so serious like that, let me know, dammit. I mean, we will be...working together..." 

"...ok..." 

"....." 

"....." 

Awkward silence kicked in again. Then you broke it. "Can I turn the radio on?", you politely asked for Levi's permission. He just looked at you and nodded. You smiled and turned the radio on. "What kind of music do you like, Levi?" 

"I don't really listen to music much. But...I guess I do like slow music. Anything soothing, calming, something that can take my anxiety away....and you?" 

"I like (fave genre(s) music." 

"Ah, I see. Heh. Impressive. You have good taste in music." You smiled and blushed to Levi's compliment. 

"I'll put something soft and relaxing for you." 

"No...", quickly responded Levi. 

"Huh?", you look at him confused. 

"Put something you like, Y/N...You've had a tough morning already. Might as well put on music that lifts your spirit." 

"...Oh...Ok! ...Thank you...", you smiled.

You guys finished eating the meals and continued the way to your destination. You proceed to put your favorite songs and telling Levi all about them on the way. Little did Levi know he was going to learn so much from you in such a short time. He actually was starting to look forward to it, even though he didn't want you to know it. A little spark apparently was igniting between you two. For the next hour or so, you two talked, slowly getting to know each other. Even though Levi was not too chatty or a man of many words, he sure was a good listener and was very attentive to you. 

END OF CHAPTER 3  
To be continued...


End file.
